A puppy's problem
by tragic-dreamer
Summary: Jou develops a crush on Kaiba in math class. Will he admit them and follow his feelings? Will Kaiba accept them? Possible JouxKaiba, possible Shounen Ai. No Flames! (Complete? Kinda)
1. One or Two?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wrote a little story about it. My first fan fiction, not sure how I should go with this story.  
  
Jou's POV  
The derivative of this equation is blah blah blah is the only thing that I hear in class. It's hard to concentrate on math for so many reasons.  
  
1. Math is boring. I catch up on my sleep here. 2. Math is dumb. I know I'll never need to find the derivative of anything in my life. It doesn't apply to everyday life! Damn teachers and their lies. 3. The teacher is horrible. He knows nothing. Last week, he cancelled a quiz because he didn't even know the answer himself. What an idiot. 4. I hate math like crazy because I'm failing. Thanks to all the reasons I said. 5. Kaiba  
  
You see, our seats are arranged by alphabet so that means I'm right behind the jerk. You would think it's better than having him behind me but oh boy, it's not. His big egotistic head is always right in my freakin way, blocking my view of the board. Not that I really mind but a guy's gotta take notes once in awhile to a pass a class.  
  
Sometimes, I'd get bored and would poke him with my pencil. Heh heh, I usually pretend nothing happened when he turns around. Too bad, it made things worse. One time, he got so angry with me that he looked me right in the eyes. He coldly asked me a question. "Hey mutt. Which is better to have, one or two?" I had no idea what the hell Kaiba was up to and I thought he was trying to insult me again. I yelled, "Hey, ya creep! I'm not a dumb dog, and two is obviously better!" Kaiba smiled cruelly and said, "I'm so glad to hear that." Then he snatched my pencil right off my desk and snapped it right in two! "Now you have two pencils" said Kaiba. I was so shocked, I couldn't yell back. Ever since that incident, I haven't even though about poking him again. That's how scary and mad he looked that day. I thought he was going to break me.  
  
Well, at least today seems to be a good one. Kaiba is actually not paying attention in class and is putting his head in his left hand. I think, he might be daydreaming about something. He looks slightly pleasant. Haha, he even looks cute. Oh my god, did I just said Kaiba was cute? I must be going insane. That's it. I declare math is bad for my health and it is making me delusional.  
  
Ring, ring, ring. Alright, lunch time.  
  
This was my first fic, be kind and R & R. If I can get at least 5 good reviews, I'll keep going. If not, then I'll just delete it. 


	2. Doodle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wrote a little story about it. Thanks for the reviews everybody! I guess I won't delete this story or at least not yet. I'm still not sure where to take this story, so don't get annoyed or anything if it takes awhile before something good happens.  
  
Jou's Pov Day 2  
To find the integral, you must blah blah blah. He goes on and on but is anyone listening? I don't know how Kaiba can stand to listen to him, take notes and not fall asleep. Aughhh....., his head is in the way again. Maybe, I can just copy from his notes if I look a little to his left.  
  
Whoa, what is he doing? I can't believe this. Mr. Serious, Mr. CEO of a big corporation, Mr. Too good for everybody rich boy is doodling. He's not just drawing any picture, it's of himself! Man, he can't draw at all. He can run a million dollar business, have top scores in school and be one of the hottest guys I've ever seen but he sucks at doodling! Wait, what did I just think? One of the hottest guys? I don't like guys, I like girls like Mai. It doesn't mean I don't think some guys aren't good looking but that doesn't mean anything, does it? I must not be thinking too clearly, his drawing got me all confused or something.  
  
Anyway, I think it is a picture of himself which I am guessing from the stick figure guy wearing gravity defying coat and the Blue Eyes White Dragon behind him which looks more like a deformed elephant I would say. No wait, there's no trunk but it's got some funky ears. It's a really big bunny? No, that's not Kaiba's style or at least I don't think it is. What is it, a cat? He drew his head in a shape of a prune with zig zag hair. For a sec, I thought it was Yugi. One of his arms is longer than the other and his legs don't even connect to his body. LOL, next time he makes fun of me, I'll challenge him to Pictionary. No way, he'll win.  
  
In the pic, he's holding a leash attached to the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I guess he wants a real one. Awww....he's acting like a little kid, draws like one too. Don't get to see this everyday, Kaiba is human and isn't perfect like everyone thinks. Too bad, I don't see that more often.  
  
"Heh heh," I can't help giggling at the idea. "Umm....," comes out of Kaiba as he begins to turn backward. Oh shit, what is he going to do this time? Maybe, he doesn't know. I'll just pretend I was asleep. I blink a few times with half open eyes and yawn a bit. Kaiba asked snidely, "Dreaming again, mutt? What was it this time? Chewing a doggie biscuit, chasing other dogs' tails, or bringing your master his slippers?" "Hmmm...no, because I am a boy, not a dog. I was thinking of stuff like cars and donuts. Hahaha, I guess I was getting hungry and wanted to go home. Anyway, turn around. Your face is distracting me from getting my education." Kaiba replied, "Oh, you were actually learning. Couldn't tell with your face down on your desk all the time. But I got another question for you; did your donut look like this?" He grabs my paper and starts crumbling into a neat tiny ball. "Next time you spy on me, I'm going to make you eat this, understand?" I nod as he happily smiles at me and throws the wad of paper at my forehead.  
  
God, I thought I was dead. I was so sure he believed me. I guess it wasn't an Oscar worthy performance. Too bad, I couldn't ask him about his drawing but he might have to kill me if I did. Anyway, I shouldn't think so much about him. There are more important things in life like lunch! Only a minute left. Come on, move you lousy clock. 3, 2, 1, now! Silence. Okay, now. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 now. Ringgggg...., yes! I'm outta here.  
  
Please R & R. I need to know if people even like this story so far. I have a beginning for the new chapter. I will finish it and put it up soon if I get another 5 more good reviews. I will take any ideas into consideration. Thanks! 


	3. The List

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wrote a little story about it. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter was somewhat rushed, so it's not my best work. I want to give personal thanks to: Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Dark-Immortal, Tapangowa, Saggi the Dark Clown, youko-moon, sparklypiggy, and IceMaiden7. If I forgot anyone else, sorry. Either I missed your name or I wrote this before you reviewed.  
  
Jou's POV Day 3  
  
Quadratic equation contains the following variables: A, B and C. Blah, blah, blah. Oh man, can this class get any worse? Ahh.., he did it again! Kaiba's fat head is blocking my view. Maybe, I'll throw a wad of paper at his head this time. On second though, nah, I really gotta pay attention and pass this freakin class. If I don't, my old man won't be so happy about it. I'll look at his notes instead. It might have more of his heh heh "creative" artwork.  
  
Damn, there isn't anything good except a small lumpy rock with some black markings. Why would he draw that? That thing doesn't look like an animal since there are no legs. Is it a ....uh......deflated balloon? I better just pretend I didn't see that at all. I don't want any more of my stuff annihilated. Let's hope he's in a good mood, because I need to borrow his notes.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," I whispered as I softly tapped his manly shoulders. So, now I think he has manly, strong shoulders? Am I getting a crush on this guy? Why him? Is it because of his charming cold personality, his witty rude comments or that sexy delicate neck of his? Whoa, I think I am falling for this jerk. What am I saying? Of course, not.  
  
Yet I am so tempted to touch him again but he answered, "What is it, mutt? Can't go to sleep? Want a treat? Need to go outside?" "No, Mr. Smarty pants. I was wondering if ya could lend me your math notes." "Sure, if you beg for it." "No! I'm not that desperate." "Fine by me, but you need to learn how to respect your master, so my answer is no."  
  
I might have strangled him right on the spot if we weren't sitting in the front of the classroom. If we weren't, I'd take my hands and put them right on his throat. Then, I'd give him a massage and move slowly closer towards him and....augh no. Bad thoughts, bad puppy. Aw crap, Kaiba's nicknames for me are screwing with my head. There's no way I can like someone who is so mean to me especially when there are so many other great people I can choose from.  
  
1. Mai Valentine: She's is probably the hottest girl that I have ever seen. We've been good friends and even had a few "special" moments but neither one of us wants to admit to anything. I guess I should but for some reason, I can't. Is it because I already liked someone else such as Kaiba? Noooo.......that ain't true, right? Anyway, continuing on.  
  
2. Anzu: She's already taken by Yugi. He's had a crush on her since forever; I'd never mess with that. Even if she wasn't taken, I don't think I'd want to be with her. She's so super happy like all the time, it ain't natural. That could drive a guy crazy seeing that everyday.  
  
If I were to even like guys which I am not saying (but this is just out of curiosity, so it doesn't mean anything)  
  
3. Yugi: He likes Anzu and plus, he's looks so young like a little freshman. I don't think I can bare the thought of being with him like that. We're practically like brothers!  
  
4. Honda: He's my best friend and he likes me but probably never in that certain way. Also, he's always chasing after my little sister, Serenity. The same can be said about Otogi.  
  
5. Otogi: He's a rich boy like Kaiba and is always trying to get a date with Serenity. There is no way I would want to go out with someone who likes my sister. He is really cool but a huge con about the guy is the whole puppy suit incident. I will never forgive him for that.  
  
6. Bakura: He's a nice guy but he's got a split personality. His spirit isn't like Yami, it's a raving psycho lunatic that wants to send our souls to the shadow realm and rule the world! Beside that fact, he would be good choice.  
  
7. Marik: No way, no how! He controlled my mind and made me play against Yugi which almost ended both our lives. Then, he trapped Mai's mind in the spirit world and the list just keeps going on and on. I can't believe, I even considered him for a second.  
  
Compared to all these people, I guess Kaiba doesn't seem that bad. He doesn't have a thing for my sister and doesn't try to send me to the spirit realm. But I don't want to think about this, must think of something else. Math, girls, duel monsters, anything beside those board shoulders of Kaiba's. Hmm...let me think....umm....food! Almost forgot about my stomach. Just my luck, it's about to ring. Ring.....be pr...ring...epa...ring.....re..ring...d tom...ring...orr...ring...ow....ring...... What did the teacher say? Who cares? I need get out of here.  
  
Aww.....Jou likes Kaiba but will he finally admit it or not? TBC! Please R & R. Thanks. 


	4. A Quiz?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wrote a little story about it. Thanks people. I'm so happy, I got at least 10 reviews. This chapter is short because it just sets up the next chapter which is much longer than the other ones. I want to give personal thanks to: Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Dark-Immortal, Tapangowa, Saggi the Dark Clown, youko-moon, sparklypiggy, IceMaiden7, Shadowscream, and Sypherus.   
  
You guys are great! You've inspired me to write more and update! If I forgot anyone else, sorry. Either I missed your name or I wrote this before you reviewed.  
  
Day 4 Jou's POV  
  
"Get a pencil out now," says the teacher as he walked from row to row, handing out white pieces of paper. "Listen up class. If you have been paying attention to class, you will do fine on this quiz. So good luck."  
  
Oh my god, there's a quiz today?!?! I am completely screwed over!!! Please, don't let me get an F. I need a freakin miracle here.  
  
I get the quiz in my hands and read the first question. Find the derivative and integral of the equation and explain why there can't be both. You gotta be kidding me. What the hell, it's a damn trick question. "I'm doomed," I whispered as my head falls on my desk, making a small thump sound. "Pipe down, pup," Kaiba whispered back. He's so lucky, he doesn't have to worry. I bet he knows all the answers on this quiz.  
  
I don't want to do this but I have to. Just once. I'll slide a little to my left and hopefully, I can see Kaiba's answers. What luck, there's a completely clear view of it. For once, his head's not in the way. I'll copy a few of his problems, just enough for a passing grade. Can't copy them all or they'll know I cheated. Can't have that either.  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
"Time is over. Please turn in your quiz." Alright, I'm not proud of what I did but I gotta do what a guy's gotta do. I can't afford to fail this class, my dad would kill me. Plus, I don't want to leave the class and my seat behind sweet Kaiba.  
  
Okay, this chapter did suck but the next one is much better and longer too! Also, I do not advocate this behavior of cheating. I just got stuck and just went with it. Sorry! TBC for sure. 


	5. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wrote a little story about it. Thanks for all the reviews. I want to give personal thanks to: Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Dark-Immortal, Tapangowa, Saggi the Dark Clown, youko-moon, sparklypiggy, IceMaiden7, Shadowscream, Sypherus, Female- Yami/Yugi, lostlover1, Hush Puppie, and Santurion. You guys' reviews are short, sweet and funny like my story! If I forgot anyone else, sorry. Either I missed your name or I wrote this before you reviewed.  
  
"" = people talking out loud  
  
Day 5 Jou's POV  
  
"Almost no one failed, with one exception," says the teacher as he passed back yesterday's quizzes. I know it's not me or at least, it better not be. When the paper reached my hands, I looked down and noticed there was no letter grade. Instead, there were many letters, forming the words: Come see me after the bell written in bold, red permeate marker. He knows.  
  
I only took some of Kaiba's answers so we didn't have the same paper. Did Kaiba do this on purpose? Did he know I cheated off him? Did he set me up by putting wrong answers on his paper for me to copy? Would he do something so extreme to me? No, he's not that mean, right? Let's see what he got on the quiz. Ha, I might need glasses because I see the same red words on his paper too. You see something new, everyday. So, what does it mean? Did we both fail because we cheated or because we actually failed? I'll bet on the first one.  
  
Ring goes the lunch bell.  
  
"Jou. Please come to my desk."  
  
"I'm alright. I'm not going to let him break me. He's got nothing on me."  
  
"Jou, I know you copied Kaiba's paper"  
  
"What?! Ha, I don't know...haha...what you're talking about." How did he know?  
  
"You turned in a paper without your name on it. However, Kaiba's name was written repeatedly all over the paper. My question to you is why didn't you copy all of his answers?"  
  
"Uhh..." Oh shit, I must have been daydreaming and wrote his name. What am I going to do? I'm trapped, somebody help me.  
  
"How do you know it was Jou's name if it didn't have his name on it?" asked Kaiba who stood up from his seat and approached the teacher's desk.  
  
"He's the only one who didn't turn in a paper"  
  
"How do you know he cheated?"  
  
"He has some of the same answers as you"  
  
"You mean the right answers? Did it ever occur to you that he might have known them and he didn't cheat?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it's possible but if you look at his.."  
  
"That's it, I've heard enough! You discriminate against your own students and make false accusations without any proof. You better be careful. In the legal world, that could cost you like your job for example." Wow, Kaiba's intimidating the teacher and he's really good at it. Don't mess with him. My hero, the lawyer.  
  
"Well, how you explain your name on his paper?"  
  
"That doesn't prove anything except maybe he has a crush on me." I feel my face burning up. I gotta keep myself form blushing. Keep my face down, don't look up. God, this is so embarrassing.  
  
"Anyway, why did you want to see me? I got a perfect score on your little quiz."  
  
"That's exactly why I wanted to see you. I would like you to tutor Jou."  
  
"What makes you think I'd waste my precious time teaching him? It's like teaching an old dog new tricks. He's too dumb to learn." What!? I am not a dumb dog!  
  
"Hey ya ass, I don't need you!"  
  
"I'm afraid you do. Jou, I'll forget about this little incident. However, it doesn't change the fact that you have the lowest grade in the class and Mr. Kaiba has the highest grade. Here's the deal. Either Mr. Kaiba agrees to help you or I'll assign you to another class."  
  
Oh no, I don't want to leave. I want to stay but no way, Kaiba's going to volunteer.  
  
"Come here," Kaiba barked as he pulls on my right arm and drags it to the corner of the classroom.  
  
"So how bad do you want to be in this class, puppy? Do you really want to stay?"  
  
I nod and he says, "Fine. I'll tutor you but you'll owe me, big time."  
  
I nod again and he turns around to tell the teacher, "I'll take care of the mutt."  
  
He looks at me again and whispers, "We'll have some fun."  
  
What does he mean by that? I don't think I like the sound of that.  
  
Oh my, what does Kaiba mean by that? Hmm..... Please R&R. Thanks. Reviews + Me = happy ^_^ 


	6. A Kiss Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wrote a little story about it.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
I want to give personal thanks to:  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Dark-Immortal, Tapangowa, Saggi the Dark Clown, youko-moon, sparklypiggy, IceMaiden7, Shadowscream, Sypherus, Female-Yami/Yugi, lostlover1, Hush Puppie, Santurion, snow-shadow-wolf, angel_of_darknes, Silver Dragon Sovereign I, and Rysuka Raine.  
  
You guys' reviews are short, sweet and funny like my story!  
  
If I forgot anyone else, sorry. Either I missed your name or I wrote this before you reviewed.  
  
Sorry that my chapters are so short! I just want to keep them simple.  
  
Day 6 Jou's POV  
  
A parabola is a graph with blah, blah, blah. Blah, no more. My head can't take it. Hmm...I wonder what Kaiba is doing. Augh, he's still holding that piece of paper. It's been like 5 minutes. Why is he looking at it for so long? I gotta see what actually holds the attention of Mr. Rich Boy. I lean closer and my chin is just barely above his shoulder. Before I can get a good look, Kaiba turns his head. Our faces are less than an inch away and our eyes can't help staring directly at one another.  
  
His normally icy aqua eyes appear shocked and even a little frightened. His whole face seems almost innocent. I can't breathe or move. Neither can he. Suddenly, he puts his right hand on my cheek. It's so warm yet it sends a shiver into me. Slowly, he comes closer and presses his lips onto mine. I can't freakin believe this. I'm kissing Kaiba's soft, gentle but very passionate mouth. This can't be the same mouth that spits out those daily insults at me. So many intense wonderful feelings are passing through my body. It's crazy, it's wrong, it's official. I like him. With all his faults, there's something good deep within him. All I have to do is dive in and find it. I want more, I want it all.  
  
"Wake up, you stupid mutt! I don't need this."  
  
Huh? I look up and see an angry Kaiba with poisonous eyes toward me.  
  
"No wonder you're failing. You don't sleep enough at home? The bell rang a few minutes ago. So, I'm going to be your tutor. We better get started because I'm betting that you know little to nothing. Get your stuff and meet me in front of the school in 5 minutes. We're going to my mansion. There, we'll begin your training. Later, puppy."  
  
Damnit! It was all a dream. I should have known better. Kaiba would never like me that way. At least, I know how I feel about him. I'm not confused anymore. Now, I just have to hide them because Kaiba would never feel the same. He would be so mad at me, he might even hate me. What am I going to do?  
  
It was all a dream. I had dream like that last night where everything was good and I was happy. Then I woke up and I was so mad about it. So, I decided to take it out on Jou. Sorry. I'll make it up to him! Don't worry. Jou admits he likes Kaiba. Now will Kaiba accept them or not? Sorry, I ended this chapter so weird. I'm not very good at this. Please R & R. Thanks! Reviews + Me = happy ^_^  
  
Note: Good news: I am almost done with this story. I know how I want to end it.  
  
Bad news: I don't have time to write it. I have badminton practice and tons of homework from my stupid AP classes. Hopefully, I can put up another chapter as soon as Friday night or Saturday night. 


	7. A Kiss Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wrote a little story about it.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
I want to give personal thanks to:  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Dark-Immortal, Tapangowa, Saggi the Dark Clown, youko-moon, sparklypiggy, IceMaiden7, Shadowscream, Sypherus, Female-Yami/Yugi, lostlover1, Hush Puppie, Santurion, snow-shadow-wolf, angel_of_darknes, Silver Dragon Sovereign I, Rysuka Raine, little-kat-girl, kit-kat, killian, Girl of Grace, reaper-from-heaven, RainOwl, myana_yuy, JoeyWheelerKaiba, and Sour Schuyler.  
  
You guys' reviews are short, sweet and funny like my story!  
  
If I forgot anyone else, sorry. Either I missed your name or I wrote this before you reviewed.  
  
Sorry that my chapters are so short! I just want to keep them simple.  
  
Day 6 Jou's POV  
  
In Kaiba's room (Don't get your hopes up. Nothing scandalous is going to happen... This is rated PG!)  
  
Kaiba is actually letting me come in his room; I wonder what I did to deserve this treat. I'm looking around and his room is so plain. It has a desk to do work on, a drawer full of his clothes and a bed where he spends his nights. I wonder if he's ever dreamed of me here. No, stop. I must study...augh, math.  
  
"Okay, let's get started. Get on my bed." Don't blush and do not smile. Geez, just get on it without making a scene.  
  
"What's with that funny face on your face? Are you sick or something?"  
  
"Haha, no."  
  
"Alright then. Here's how I'm going to train you." Can't he just say teach or tutor? Guess now is not the right time to argue.  
  
"I'll give you math problems to solve. For each problem you solve, I'll give you a kiss."  
  
"What?!?" I moved back a step. Is he joking?  
  
"What's with you, mutt? I thought you would like these Hershey's chocolate kisses. I thought you loved food by the way you dash out of class when the bell lunch rings. I see you looking at that clock almost exactly 1 minute before lunch." Wow, Kaiba knows me so well. He's so considerate. He notices that? That either makes him a really observant guy or a stalker.  
  
"There's no point. I won't get any of them right. So unfair."  
  
"Jou, as much as it pains me to say it. You're not as dumb as I say you are. I just think you have unfocused attention. You would be passing if you weren't wasting your time on whatever it is that you do in class. What having you been doing in class?" Well, let's see. I've spent the last couple of days watching, daydreaming and possibly obsessing over you. Why? Because, I'm falling for you. But you hate me, so my answer is...  
  
"None of your business, Kaiba!"  
  
"Okay then. Let's just get started. Here's how to find the derivative and integral.  
  
This chapter is really short because I'm running out of energy!!! Augh, school work is killing me but I really want to finish this before I forget. Only 2 more chapters left! Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed. Please R & R. Thanks! Reviews + Me = happy ^_^ 


	8. A Kiss Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wrote a little story about it.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
I want to give personal thanks to:  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Dark-Immortal, Tapangowa, Saggi the Dark Clown, youko-moon, sparklypiggy, IceMaiden7, Shadowscream, Sypherus, Female-Yami/Yugi, lostlover1, Hush Puppie, Santurion, snow-shadow-wolf, angel_of_darknes, Silver Dragon Sovereign I, Rysuka Raine, little-kat-girl, kit-kat, killian, Girl of Grace, reaper-from-heaven, RainOwl, myana_yuy, JoeyWheelerKaiba, and Sour Schuyler.  
  
You guys' reviews are short, sweet and funny like my story!  
  
If I forgot anyone else, sorry. Either I missed your name or I wrote this before you reviewed.  
  
Sorry that my chapters are so short! I just want to keep them simple.  
  
Day 6 Jou's POV  
  
Note: I really hate math with a passion so I can't write about it anymore or at least in depth. So, after all the boring math stuff, this happens.  
  
4 Hour Later  
  
111 Math Problems Attempted  
  
76 Hershey's Kisses Eaten  
  
I can't believe it. I actually get all this math junk. Not only that but I'm pretty good at it too. I'm not as great as Kaiba but way better than before.  
  
"Okay Jou, now solve these last 10 problems and we're done for tonight."  
  
I look down at my paper. These problems are a piece of cake.  
  
15 Minutes Pass  
  
"Done, so where are my kisses?" as I stick my hands out.  
  
"Wait, let me check them first."  
  
He grabs my paper and turns toward his window. The view was beautiful as the sunset and the glowing light shined on Kaiba. Like an angel. Like in my dream. I guess it's a sign, huh? Should I take it? I don't know! What should I do? I don't know! Is it worth it? I don't know? Stop asking me! Or myself or yourself or which ever it is!  
  
Okay, I got it. If this is really like that déjà vu thing, I'll just do everything I did in my dream. Hopefully, it'll happen again exactly the same as before and he'll kiss me. First thing I remembered is that he looked at that paper for 5 minutes in my dream. So if he's still not done by that time, I'll make my move and go up behind him in 5 minutes.  
  
5 Long Minutes Pass  
  
That seemed so long, wonder why? Is it because I'm so nervous? Haha, no because nothing is going to happen. Anyway, I guess it's now or never. I crawl quietly towards Kaiba's left shoulder. He notices something different and turns his head around. Then, I lower my lips to his.  
  
Oh my god, what am I doing? I thought I was going to play it just like in my dream. Ah screw it, this is good too.  
  
I put his perfectly sculptured face into my hands and kiss him for the first time like it's going to be our last one. It probably will be since he'll hate me forever for this. He's been pretty good to me. I hope this works out somehow. I finally let go.  
  
"Kaiba, you're an angel. Ever since I saw you smile, you've been in my head. I can't stop thinking about you. I like you."  
  
Kaiba looks at me with wide eyes and begins laughing loudly.  
  
Why is Kaiba laughing? What is the joke? Will this end happily ever after? Stay tuned. Last chapter coming up. I'll try to finish it ASAP but it'll won't be this week. Too much Calculus and Economics homework. Reviews + Me = happy ^_^ 


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Before I update the story, I wanted to give special credit. Here are personal thanks to all those reviewed. Without those reviews, I might not have even kept this story at all.  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Thanks for being the 1st person to review! We're somewhat alike, my nickname is Ally and I'm 18 too! You're an Aquarius but I'm a Capricorn but those two are pretty close anyway.  
  
Dark-Immortal: I didn't delete this story, so don't cry. Sorry, no lemon but it was a nice suggestion.  
  
Tapangowa: Too bad about the pencil but it was old, not young. He had a good long life.  
  
Saggi the Dark Clown: Thank you.  
  
youko-moon: Your question about the pencil will be answered in the last chapter. Derivatives are difficult and physics too! I'm taking AP Physics and it's bad! Clamp is great and I love your new fic, My Other DNA. I will review when you update your next chapter.  
  
Sparklypiggy: I'm glad you said that this fic fits them together. I tried so hard to make it work without going overbroad like other stories. It means a whole bunch. Also, your idea wasn't far fetched and I'm considering it for the ending. But I already wrote the end, so too bad. Also, your comp wasn't broken. I just updated a lot that weekend.  
  
IceMaiden7: Ha, Kaiba does draw funny. I based that part on my own artistic abilities or lack of. Yes, you're loved. I did think about boycotting but it's almost over, so maybe next time. By the way, I do not get the Elmo part. When I heard the name Elmo, I think of that cute red muppet from Sesame Street. Are you sending him after me if the ending is not a happy one? I like your like list on your profile. I know your theme song!!! It's the Paranoia song by Harvey Danger. Right?? Here's the chorus: I'm not sick but I'm not well. And I'm so hot. Cause I'm in hell....  
  
Shadowscream: Thank you for noticing my indenting. Too bad it doesn't show up on some of the chapters for some reason. Kaiba can be scary but in a good way and the trick was cruel but it'll be okay in the end.  
  
Sypherus: I understand you. Haha, it's funny how you say Jou's thoughts are so like him. I just imagined if I was him, so I guess it worked.  
  
Female-Yami/Yugi: That was some good chocolate. Delicious. Also, school is very evil.  
  
lostlover1: Thank you.  
  
Hush Puppie: Thanks for not caring that the chapters are short. I can't help it heh.  
  
Santurion: Maybe, maybe not is my answer to your question.  
  
snow-shadow-wolf: It's okay, you didn't offend me! There's so many guys and so many couples, it's hard to pick just one fave. I'm happy you thought it was interesting. Your spelling is fine and even better than mine. I just use spell check a lot. Also, Bakura is cool too.  
  
angel_of_darkness: Yes, math class is evil and should be used to catch up on sleep.  
  
Silver Dragon Sovereign I: Thanks, and I won't let this story go to waste.  
  
Rysuka Raine: Sorry that I'm ending this story early. I'm glad you like the Hershey kisses part.  
  
little-kat-girl: I'm happy that I made you smile. Thanks for the Pocky and it won't take me a year to finish this story.  
  
kit-kat: Interesting assumptions. Will any of them come true? Maybe, except for the one about Yugi and Tea. We'll see in the next chapter.  
  
Killian: He got caught.  
  
Girl of Grace: I loved chapter 5 the most out of all the others! I loved Kiaba the lawyer, I got the idea from watching The Practice.  
  
reaper-from-heaven: Sorry to keep you guessing but it's half the fun, right?  
  
RainOwl: I would kill school but then, I would flunk and you don't want that. Luckily, I'm almost done. Or am I? heh heh.  
  
myana_yuy: Thanks. I'm glad you love it and that I'm doing a portraying them well.  
  
JoeyWheelerKaiba: Thanks for the double love in your review.  
  
Sour Schuyler: Thanks for the happy faces.  
  
Chibified Raven: I love this coupling too! And I love that you love this couple too!  
  
MYSTERY: Yes! They are the #1 best yaoi pair.  
  
Megaotaku: Sorry about the gutter mindedness. I blame school for that.  
  
If I missed anyone, sorry and thanks to you too.  
  
Thanks for putting me on your author alert: Dark-Immortal youko-moon IceMaiden7 Tapangowa lostlover1 little-kat-girl Chibified Raven  
  
Thanks for putting me on your favorite list: youko-moon shadowscream Chibified Raven JoeyWheelerKaiba Silver Dragon Sovereign I Girl of Grace  
  
Sorry if you did put me on one of these lists and you're not on it. Fan fiction is crazy. Some of these names for favorite list, I found only after I looked at their profile. It doesn't show on my stats. No idea why.  
  
After I get done with this story and some homework, I'll start reading some of your stories and review.  
  
Coming up next: Last chapter of A Puppy's Problem. 


	10. Chapter 10: The End What happened?

"Hahahaha. Man, that's funny."

"Huh?" I can barely open my eyelids. My eyes and body are so tired. Where am I?!? Where is freakin Seto? Who the hell is laughing so loud?  
"What happened?!?"

He turns his head and looks at me with a slightly annoyed but amused face.

"Sorry, did I wake? We were watching a movie, A Beautiful Mind (Note: There's no really funny scenes, I know. But it's the only math movie I know, so stick with it.). It was a really great biography about a genius. But, you fell asleep again, you big dope. You really can't stay awake during any dramas. Sorry about that, I guess. Next time, I'll pick something better for you, buddy. Anyway, what exactly were you dreaming about? You made a lot of weird noises. I heard you saying things like kisses, donuts, stick figures, math quiz, and a prune. I wasn't sure if it was a dream or a nightmare. You really had me worried for awhile there, buddy. Did you eat something bad before you came over? Do you need to use my bathroom?"

"Sorry about that. I was just dreaming about something that happened a long time ago."

"Well, here's a kiss to make whatever it was go away"

Honda leaned towards me and put his arms around my body. Then he gently put his lips on my forehead.

"I hope it makes you feel better but don't tell your boyfriend that I did that. He could have me killed tomorrow and make it look like an accident for what I just did now. Sigh, I still can't believe you're with him. How long has it been? A couple of months? You chose the scariest, and snobbiest guy that used to pick on you to be your crush and he actually ends up as your boyfriend. You never answer my question before the movie started. How did it all happen?"

"Heh. Yawn. I'm just too tired now. I'm gonna to crash on your couch for tonight and tell ya all about it tomorrow. I wanna sleep right now" Actually, I wanna going back to my dream and finish what I started.

"Fine, but you better tell me or else, I'll tell Serenity on you."

"Hey man, that's playing dirty. We're suppose to be friends. Anyway, I will. I always keep my promise. Trust me, it's a long story and I will need some energy and time to tell it. So for now, let me sleep before I have to beat you up!" I waved a fist at Honda. Then, I laid my head down on a pillow and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Good night"

"Good night, try not to think anymore about prunes. That's weird, man."

Comment:

Oh gosh, I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!!!! DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!!

Please understand, when I begun writing this story, it was during an important time for me. I had to deal AP tests and college acceptance letters. Well, I got really depressed because I was rejected by every single college I applied to. However, I was given a deal to go to community college for two years and then transferred to a UC of my choice guaranteed. I accepted but was not pleased at all. Two weeks before the UC started, it sent me a letter saying that they got more money and I could be allowed to this school. (How the heck did this happen? I'm going to guess our governor, Arnold. I must watch more of his movies) Anyway, I went to the UC and I was completely overwhelmed. I wasn't prepared, still somewhat sad and had lots of homework. Now that I am done with my mid terms, and feel a bit better. I will try to finish this last chapter.

I just want to say that I DID finish it and uploaded it here after March, so the next time I logged it, I would just add it in. Now, I can't find it! I emailed Fanfiction and tried using help to find this missing chapter with no luck. So, it seems like I will have to rewrite the whole thing. I will try to write in the same style as before, but don't kill me if it's a bit off. This is technically the "end." I just "skipped some small details." I will try really hard to write a chapter about those details again. I hope this is alright for now.


End file.
